MA-05 Bigro
The MA-05 Bigro is a Mobile Armor from Mobile Suit Gundam. It is piloted by Tokwan. Technology & Combat Characteristics Before the One Year War began, there was a conceptual weapons competition between rival companies: one entry was MIP's MIP-X1 mobile armor, but it was rejected in favor of Zeonic Company's mobile suit technology. However, when the war started, Zeon took a second look at the MIP-X1 and retooled it into an anti-warship mobile armor, the MA-05 Bigro. It had a very powerful fusion reactor to power and a Minovsky particle scattering system that jammed warship and MS sensors. Propulsion was a pair of nuclear powered rocket engines, giving it a powerful thrust. The armament was a pair of large claw arms with limited AMBAC ability, a mega-particle cannon in the nose, and two 4-tube missile launchers. Later models were armed with additional gatling cannons."Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO Mission Complete" book, pg. 69-70. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Mounted in the nose of the MA, and concealed by a retractable cover when not in use. The mega particle cannon fires a powerful beam capable of sinking a Salamis-class ship in a single hit. ;*4-tube Missile Launcher :Located just behind the mega particle cannon are a pair of 4-tube missile launchers which serve as secondary weapons in situations when the cannon is in the process of charging or is ineffective against an opponent. ;*Claw Arm :The Bigro's main and only form of close combat weapon is a pair of large, sharp claws mounted on its long arms. These are normally used for clawing at enemies and causing massive damage with a combination of the claw's strength and the momentum built up by the mobile armor. They could also be used for maneuvering in space. ;*Gatling Cannon :The late production models feature large-caliber multi-barrel Gatling Cannons on the side of its main body. These guns are used against relatively small, fast-moving opponents such as mobile suits or mobile pods. The Gatling Cannon has a high-rate of fire and it is able to damage the light armor of a mass-produced Federation mobile weapons. Special Equipment & Features ;*Minovsky Particle Scattering System :Bigro is equipped Minovsky Particle Scattering System, a unique device which disperses Minovsky particles to surrounding area which jammed the sensors of enemy mobile suits and warships and rendered Bigro undetectable. History Due to Bigro's late entry in the One Year War, only fourteen of these costly mobile armors were constructed. One was piloted by ace pilot Tokwan on-board Char Aznable's Zanzibar. It engaged the SCV-70 White Base but was defeated by Amuro Ray in his RX-78-2 Gundam unit. Four of these types saw combat at the battle of A Baoa Qu. In U.C. 0083 a Bigro unit would be operated by EFF Captain Ewen Bader to battle the Cima Fleet. This machine was requisitioned after the One Year War for testing and was modified for combat again, it was painted white with an EFSF logo on it so that it would standout and not be mistaken for a Delaz Fleet machine. Variants ;*MA-05 Bigro Kai ;*MA-05Ad Big Rang ;*MA-05HG Buran ;*MA-05M Bigro Meir ;*MA-05R Big Ruf ;*MA-06 Val Walo ;*MA-07 Pluuka ;*MAM-07 Grublo ;*MAN-06 Freischutz Gallery ma-05-igloo.png|Bigro (MS Igloo version): front view Ma-05-R.jpg|Bigro: rear view (from below) ma-05-megaparticlecannon.jpg|Bigro: Mega Particle Cannon Bigro Kondo.jpeg|Bigro: redesigned by Kazuhisa Kondo bigro.jpg|Bigro: from Gundam Perfect Files Bigro Glennis Escot.jpg|Bigro unit piloted by Glennis Escot Bigro 0081.jpg|Bigro attacking FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam as seen on Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna- manga ma05-ma06_GihrensGreed-BloodOfZeon.jpg|Close-up of Bigro with opened muzzle of Mega Particle Cannon (from Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon) MS ERA Zakrello60001.jpg|Zakrello and Bigro as featured in MS Era pictorial ma05_Bigro_Thunderbolt_epi5_p01.jpg|A Baoa Qu, December U.C. 0079: Close encounter of MA-05 Bigro and RGM-79 GM (from Gundam Thunderbolt ONA) rgm79-ver-TB_Thunderbolt_epi5_p01.jpg|Bigro prepares to fire at the captured GM (Thunderbolt) ma05_Bigro_Thunderbolt_epi5_p02.jpg|Close-quarter combat between Bigro and GM (Thunderbolt) Battlefield Record Avant-Title OVA 03.jpg Gundam Build Fighters AR RAW v1 0053.jpg|Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Gunpla OldBigro.jpg|1/550 Original MA-05 Bigro model kit (1982): box art. Action Figures MSiA_ma05_p01_Asian_Bigro_BlackTriStarsZakuI_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MA-05 Bigro & MS-05B Zaku I (Black Tri Stars Custom)" action figure set (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ma05_p02_Asian_Bigro_BlackTriStarsZakuI_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-05 Bigro & MS-05B Zaku I (Black Tri Stars Custom)" action figure set (Asian release; 2002): package rear view. MSiA_ma05_p04_USA_Bigro_ms06r2JohnnyRidden_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-05 Bigro & MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" action figure set (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ma05_p05_USA_Bigro_ms06r2JohnnyRidden_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-05 Bigro & MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" action figure set (North American release; 2002): package rear view. Notes and Trivia *Its name is a play on the words for "big claw". References External Links *MA-05 Bigro on MAHQ.net Navigation ja:MA-05 ビグロ